Preciso de ti
by CatarinaFanFics
Summary: "Havia algo naqueles olhos que o atraiam como se fosse um íman."


**1º Capitulo **

- O quê? - Disse ela mostrando um grande desapontamento na voz

- Desculpa hoje não vou poder ir ter contigo, estou com uns problemas em minha casa. – Disse ele, desculpando-se mais uma vez- Desculpa…

- Está bem (eu acho…) Mas está tudo bem aí? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Sim… mas sabes a minha mãe acabou de ter outra crise e neste momento estou a decidir se hei-de chamar o médico… AHHHH! TENHO QUE IR! XAU…- Nesse momento percebeu que a mãe acabava de ter outro ataque

- Xau…-Disse ela num fio de voz mesmo sabendo que a chamada estava desligada.

Ultimamente era sempre assim, Bentley (seu melhor amigo) nunca estava disponível para ela… e ela naquele momento precisava mais do que tudo dele. Sentia-se como se fosse a cair num profundo buraco negro e as mãos que a podiam apanhar estavam neste momento muito ocupadas. Tudo aquilo era muito estranho, Kelly (mãe de Bentley) nunca havia tido sinais de alguma doença (o que a admirava muito já que ela era de uma idade um pouco avançada) e de um momento para o outro andava a ter umas crises. Bentley faltava às aulas (o que era muito estranho) e então ela passava os intervalos sozinhos. Nunca fora muito social, na verdade Bentley é que a apresentava a todos os seus amigos mas ela preferia ficar no seu canto, a ouvir musica no seu mp4. Por isso as pessoas olhavam para ela como se ela fosse um extraterrestre, mas ela fingia não ligar muito para isso mas a verdade é que sempre acabava no quarto a chorar pela porcaria de vida que tinha, e em todos esses momentos Bentley estava lá, confortando-a com as suas palavras doces e fazendo lhe festinhas no cabelo que sempre a acalmavam. Mas agora não. Agora ela estava sozinha no seu próprio mundo e não sabia o que fazer. Olhou para o relógio: 00:30, tentou lutar contra o sono mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi com que as lágrimas lhe afectassem a visão fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos e os sonhos a envolvessem com as suas fantasias.

- TRRR! TRRR! – Tocava o despertador.

- MERDA! - Pensou ela – Já estou atrasada para a escola!

Levantou-se num ápice o que lhe deu uma tremenda dor de cabeça.

- O meu dia não podia ter começado melhor! – Pensou ela

Saiu do quarto a correr e passou pela mãe que ficou com uma cara de quem havia visto um fantasma.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou a mãe um pouco preocupada

-Sim, mãe está tudo bem! – Respondeu-lhe rudemente

- Ok…- disse baixinho, saindo da porta do quarto de banho para continuar as tarefas da casa.

Olhou para o espelho e sentiu um tremendo desapontamento "porquê é que tenho de ser tão feia?" – pensou ela.

Na verdade era uma rapariga muito bonita, um longo cabelo preto muito liso, uns grandes olhos azuis, um sorriso perfeito com direito a duas grandes covinhas (mas que ela odiava). Os rapazes ficavam sempre maravilhados com a beleza dela mas nunca conseguiam ficar muito próximos pois ela sempre fora muito fechada. A única pessoa que realmente a conhecia era Bentley, porque com ele não havia razões para ser fechada porque desde o primeiro momento em que falou com ele sabia que não precisava de impor uma barreira entre eles. Porque sempre confiou nele. Eles eram apenas amigos (os melhores amigos) e nunca nenhum dos dois quis mais do que isso.

Lavou a cara, fez uma maquilhagem bem simples, vestiu-se, pegou no seu mp4 e saiu de casa.

Foi a pé pois a escola ficava apenas a alguns quarteirões de sua casa, ia tão entretida a ouvir musica que nem reparou na pessoa á sua frente e por isso esbarrou nela.

-Desculpe – dizia o rapaz com a voz mais bonita que ela já alguma vez havia ouvido

-Desculpe-me mas estou muito atrasada para a escola e nem reparei que vinha aí… – Disse ela dando um sorriso (não sabendo muito bem porquê).

- Não faz mal eu também estou atrasado para a minha escola e ainda por cima deixei cair as minhas chaves do carro… Vai para que escola mesmo? – Perguntou ele sorrindo de uma maneira hipnotizante

Só aí reparou nos seus olhos verdes e no seu cabelo loiro porque antes estava muito ocupada observando a boca perfeita dele.

- Eeee, eu estou indo para a escola e você? – Perguntou ela sem conseguir tirar o sorriso bobo da cara.

" Eu acabei de gaguejar?"- pensou ela – "Ele deve-me estar a achar uma boba!"

E porque é que ela se importava com isso? Estava se sentindo muito estranha. Tinha gaguejado porque estava completamente perdida naqueles olhos verdes e naquela boca perfeitamente perfeita.

-É mesmo? Eu também… - disse ele sem conseguir tirar os olhos daqueles lindos olhos azuis.

"O que se passa comigo?"-pensou ele

E veio um momento de um grande silêncio em que eles se limitavam a olhar-se uns aos outros.

-Ah…Olha eu realmente gostei de te conhecer mas o seguinte é que eu estou bastante atrasada e ainda por cima sou nova na escola. Eu preciso mesmo de ir – Disse ela um pouco triste de ter que deixar o dono daqueles lindos olhos verdes.

Só aí é que ele se tocou e deu conta que o mais educado a fazer era perguntar-lhe se queria boleia. Na verdade não era só por ser educado era porque havia algo naqueles olhos que o atraiam como se fosse um íman.

-Ah… Você… bem, você por acaso quer boleia? – Perguntou sorrindo por causa do sorriso que ela logo deu.

-Se não for incomodo eu então acho que aceitaria. – Respondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Mas porquê é que estava aceitando a boleia de um estranho? Não sabia porquê mas algo naqueles olhos lhe diziam que podia confiar nele e que não precisava de se esconder por detrás da barreira que sempre impunha.

- A propósito me chamo Jensen mas pode me tratar por Jen. – Disse ele parecendo um pouco nervoso

- Olá Jen, meu nome é Jasmine mas pode me tratar por Jas. – Disse ela abrindo mais o seu sorriso.

Só o facto de ela ter pronunciado o seu nome lhe deu arrepios por todo o corpo. Algo havia com aquela garota e ele não sabia o que era mas iria descobrir.

Fizeram o caminho até ao carro em silencio, quando chegaram ao carro dele ela não parou de elogiar o carro e durante a viagem foram discutindo os gostos musicais que a propósito eram bem parecidos.

Jas (é só imaginarem com duas grandes covinhas)


End file.
